Cette cicatrice au fond de ton coeur
by Meyah
Summary: Dino et Kahlan sont amis depuis l'enfance. Maintenant âgé de 16 ans, l'adolescent s'interroge sur le lourd passé de son amie.


Résumé : Dino et Kahlan sont amis depuis l'enfance. Maintenant âgé de 16 ans, l'adolescent s'interroge sur le lourd passé de son amie.

* * *

Dino emmena la jeune fille au bord du lac, ce lieu privé qui abritait leurs secrets depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Comme auparavant, ils commencèrent par se promener le long de la plage, pieds nus dans le sable, main dans la main, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Il leur arrivait parfois de cheminer l'un près de l'autre en silence, appréciant simplement la présence si précieuse de l'autre.  
Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils s'assirent dans le sable, les pieds dans l'eau.

Le silence entre eux devint pesant, lourd de questions muettes. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère, Dino avait accepté avec soulagement son épaule apaisante, ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa petite sœur. L'importance que la jeune fille avait dans sa vie et dans son cœur avait augmenté au fil des années. Depuis le 1er jour, il se racontait sans retenue, simplement, naïvement.

Pourtant, Kahlan ne lui avait jamais raconté son plus lourd secret. Ce secret qui chargeait tant son passé. Ce secret qui assombrissait parfois son regard de nuages gris. Ce secret qui la rendait si méfiante envers les autres êtres humains.

Dino pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à avoir su apprivoiser cette enfant sauvage que les autres évitaient. Avec lui, elle était différente. Il adorait particulièrement le sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle était devenue une autre au contact de ce garçon jovial, débordant d'énergie. Sa simplicité, sa naïveté et même sa maladresse avaient touché son cœur. Il lui avait appris à vivre à nouveau.

Dino avait toujours su qu'elle avait souffert, et que cette souffrance était ancrée au plus profond de son être et ressurgissait parfois, enserrant son cœur dans les ténèbres. Mais il avait toujours eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il attendait ... le jour où elle voudrait se confier, se libérer de ses démons. Elle pleurait, parfois, au creux de ses bras. Il la berçait alors en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille.

Ce jour-ci était différent. Kahlan avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras. Elle avait le regard lointain, triste, presque apeuré. Elle se murait dans le silence. La présence du jeune garçon lui était difficile. Elle aurait voulu être seule, pleurer, hurler son désespoir. Elle redoutait plus que tout la question qui semblait brûler les lèvres de son ami. Il lui semblait que depuis l'incident, elle lui devait une explication, mais elle craignait sa réaction. L'adolescent était sa seule raison de vivre. Sans lui, elle suffoquerait.

Elle attendait, angoissée, muette, ne voulant pas provoquer la discussion qui l'éloignerait irrémédiablement d'elle. Mais la question ne vint pas. Incrédule, elle sentit les bras de Dino encercler sa taille, ses lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser léger et doux dans le creux de son cou. Il s'était assis derrière elle et la berçait tendrement.

- Il faut que ça cesse.

Les mots étaient tombés, prononcés dans un souffle. Ils résonnaient comme une sentence aux oreilles de Kahlan. Ainsi, c'était fini. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait raté un battement. Les dernières paroles que Dino avait eues à son égard la condamnaient. Plus que jamais, elle sentit la douleur envahir son cœur, irradier tout son être. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Il faut que ça cesse, Kahlan.

Le jeune homme posa la main sous son menton et, délicatement, tourna la tête de la jeune fille vers lui alors que sa 2ème main venait se poser doucement sur son bassin. Ses lèvres vinrent presser les siennes tendrement. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes. Il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. Il voulait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler cette situation nouvelle.

Il l'aimait infiniment. Il le savait depuis toujours, depuis le 1er jour. Mais il ne l'avait réellement compris que depuis l'incident. Elle n'était pas son amie, ni sa petite sœur. Elle était son âme sœur. Et il ne souhaitait plus passer un seul jour de sa vie sans lui dire, sans lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'être son ami. Il voulait savoir. Il priait dans son cœur pour que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient pris une teinte rouge vive. Il lui semblait que ses lèvres brûlaient. Une douce chaleur s'emparait de son cœur, se répandait dans ses veines. Mais elle restait immobile face à Dino, craignant de mal interpréter les raisons de ce baiser. Etait-ce une façon de la rassurer, ou de lui dire au revoir?

Il avait dû lire ses pensées car il posa ses mains sur son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il ne rompit pas le contact cette fois. Il attendait plus. Un peu effrayée, Kahlan laissa passer la langue de son ami qui ne cessait de titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le baiser, partagé, se fit plus profond, plus passionné, mais incroyablement doux.  
Tendrement, il allongea la jeune fille sous lui, continuant à l'embrasser. Une de ses mains caressait sa joue tandis qu'il passait la 2ème dans ses longs cheveux.

A bout de souffle, Dino se recula pour la regarder. Son visage, d'ordinaire si pâle, avait pris une teinte rosée. Le soleil éclairait sa chevelure, mettant en lumière ses reflets auburn. Une lueur timide, incertaine, illuminait ses yeux verts. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé si belle qu'en cet instant.

Toujours allongé au dessus d'elle, il se pencha doucement près de son oreille :

- Je t'aime, Kahlan. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je t'aimerais toujours.

Déposant de légers baisers le long de son cou, il entreprit de la débarrasser de son débardeur. La jeune fille se crispa et tenta de le repousser. D'une main, il attrapa ses poignets et les maintint au dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il voit, qu'il sente ce qu'elle cachait depuis tant d'années, plus par honte que par pudeur. Sa 2ème main se mit à courir le long de son dos sous son débardeur. Les renflements qu'il sentait par endroit semblaient confirmer ce qu'il redoutait tant depuis l'incident.

Il avait été aveugle, pendant tant d'années. Il n'avait jamais réellement essayé de comprendre sa douleur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché une explication au comportement étrange de son amie. Il avait toujours accepté ses explications improbables lorsqu'elle refusait de se baigner avec lui ou de porter des vêtements plus découverts alors que le soleil d'Italie les brûlait littéralement. Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur de l'eau et, en plus savait nager. Et que dire de son refus catégorique de se faire tatouer l'omoplate lorsqu'il s'était fait tatouer le bras. Il avait mis la jeune fille au défi de le faire. Elle avait refusé, catégoriquement. Elle était rentrée chez elle, passablement énervée. Le lendemain, elle avait refusé de le voir. D'ordinaire, elle fonçait tête baissée dans tous les "mauvais plans" de son ami, quand ce n'était pas elle qui le provoquait.

Dino délaissa le cou de son amie pour venir lécher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de son œil. Lentement, il la releva et la débarrassa de son débardeur. Kahlan ne réagissait plus, elle avait le regard éteint. Son corps si frêle était secoué de tremblements et des larmes inondaient son visage. Mais elle ne semblait plus s'en rendre compte. Il l'allongea doucement sur le ventre, fit glisser ses cheveux sur le côté et vint dégrafer l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

Le dos de son amie était couvert de cicatrices anciennes qui lui semblaient être le résultat de coups de fouets. Ainsi, il avait vu juste : la jeune fille avait été battue durant son enfance.  
Il passa délicatement l'index sur chacune des cicatrices qui parsemaient son dos. Dino avait le cœur lourd. Pendant qu'il se plaignait d'être le fils d'un mafieux, la jeune fille cachait d'atroces souffrances.

Ses mains laissèrent la place à ses lèvres, comme si ces simples baisers pouvaient effacer la douleur ancrée dans sa chair.

- Je t'en prie, arrête.

Il perçut tout le désespoir dans ces quelques mots.

- Raconte-moi, Kahlan. S'il te plait.  
- Pourquoi? Ca fait si longtemps.  
- Parce que ... malgré le temps qui a passé, ton cœur saigne toujours autant. Il reste glacé alors que tu réchauffes le mien depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. C'est injuste.

Kahlan sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Dino s'allongea à côté d'elle, les yeux fixés sur son visage, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux. Elle tourna le visage vers celui de son ami. Elle voyait tant de douceur et de tendresse dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Alors, pour la première fois, elle raconta toute son histoire.


End file.
